Killer Instinct
by LadyLokiOfTardis
Summary: Heather O'Connel, hunter at the young age of 17. When she ends up in the small town of Forks, Washington, what happens? Jacob imprints on her, of course. But will she kill every other supernatural being at risk of his pain?
1. Scram

****

*****DISCLAIMER! I do not own Jacob Black, or any twilight caracters. Others you haven't heard of before though, I do. The Impala idea as well as the whole hunter thing is where Supernatural comes in.**

Heather "The Executioner" O'Connell was a troubled girl when she was younger, always seeking to hurt people. She never did understand why. But one day, she stumbles upon a wounded werewolf and killed it, keeping one of it's canines as a necklace she still wears to this day. When she moves to our dear Indian reservation of La Push, and meets Jacob Black, what will happen? Well, of course, Jacob will imprint on her (or else this story could never exist). But, how will Heather take it? Will she welcome it as a treaty of peace between her and the creatures she fights or will she fight back... And maybe kill Jacob and the pack in the process? After all, can Hunter and Hunted come together?

Hello, my name is Heather O'Connell. I just moved to the La Push reserve right next to the city of Forks, Washington. Why? Because that's where the arrow landed when I shot it at the map of the United States of America.  
>I'm a hunter. Not your typical hunter though, I don't exactly hunt the type of game your father does. No, my hunting can prove to be much more difficult. You see, I hunt creatures that go bump in the night. The monsters that show up in your nightmares, like the boogie-man or that thing in your closet. Maybe even that beast under your bed, and that werewolf howling to the moon at midnight, stuff like that. I kill the creatures that would send you running for the safety of your bed with a grin on my face.<br>You see, as horrible as my job may seem, it's what I had always dreamed of doing. Since I was nothing but a little child, I was always seeking ways to satisfy my hunger for seeing others in pain, while constantly arguing with the second part of my mind, which hated the human pain I was causing. I was always the fighter, the smart-ass rebel the teachers would hate, and everyone would be jealous of. They'd also call me a vampire because of my deathly pale skin. I'd grin evilly, but I would never deny their claims. Because who knows, maybe I really am one.  
>So, I spent most of my free time hanging around the local cemetery, finding refuge amongst the dead.<br>I never really understood why I was the way I was, but that was the place where fate finally decided to give me a chance at being awesome.

_I was sitting on a tombstone, with my earphones in my ears, listening to MCR while popping my gum. This had become my new way of relaxing lately. Suddenly, I saw a blur of something flash between two tombstones near me.  
>A devilish grin spread on my face, and I reached into my pocket, pulling a pocket knife out. I crouched down slightly, and walked towards the tombstone I saw the thing disappear behind slowly.<br>I didn't really know what it was, but I made sure I got rid of it. After having stabbed it through the heart, I chopped its head off and burned the body to ashes before ripping one of its canines out of its mouth, and tying it on a leather string, a constant reminder of how I got here._

I grabbed the necklace around my neck, taking a deep breath as I did so.  
>I had learned a lot since then. Like, for instance, that the first creature I ever killed was a werewolf.<br>With my duffel bag on my shoulder, I walked up the stairs of the small house I had managed to find.  
>It was really more of an abandoned shack, but that's just a detail.<br>I looked around the living room I was standing in, dropping my bag on the couch, causing a cloud of dust to rise to the air.  
>I coughed and choked a tad as I breathed in the dust motes.<p>

"phew, this place needs some cleaning done." I mumbled to myself, as I went back to my car, a midnight black 1967 Chevy impala , and pulled out the rest of my stuff from the trunk.  
>To say the truth, I planned to be staying here for longer than usual, probably catching up on my schooling and finishing high-school. I'll try anyways, no promises.<p>

I decided to take a look through the shack, listing what I'd have to buy.

~~~

All in all, there were two rooms, a kitchen, a basement, a bathroom with a working shower (thank gods) and of course the living room.  
>I could live with this.<br>I needed a lot of things though, and I wasn't sure where the hell I would find the money to buy any of it.  
>I could probably get a job somewhere, to pay for my car, my food and the supplies I'd need.<p>

But I wasn't going to fret over this quite yet, I would check out the local high-school first, and see how I'd do in it.  
>After installing a blow up mattress on the floor, covered in a silver and black comforter, I grabbed the keys to the impala, and drove off.<p>

~~~

I walked up the stairs to the building that said 'main entrance' and stepped through the great big double doors, and getting lost twice before finding the office.

"could I help you at all, honey?" said a sickly sweet voice from behind the desk.  
>The name tag on the elderly lady said "<em>Beatrice<em>".

"uh yeah, I'd like to enroll?" I said, laying my Irish accent heavily on my words. I could hide it better, but it was much funner to mess with people's heads. I popped my gum loudly, acting like a 13 year old all over again. You'd think that being 17 would make you any more mature, but you'd be wrong.

Beatrice's eyes widened behind her thick rimmed glasses, which she pushed further up her nose.

"oh, my! I believe I would like to speak with your parents, young lady." she said with a rather grandmotherly tone of voice.  
>I almost winced at the mention of my parents, but I kept an emotion-less mask on my face.<p>

"Can't. They're dead." I lied. They had kicked me out four years ago when I told them about the beast in the cemetery. They were as good as dead to me.  
>The lady gasped, her hand barely covering her mouth and her features displaying shock.<p>

"well, I'm so sorry to hear that. Now, I'm here if you want to talk, you said you wanted to come to this school right?"  
>I just nodded, and popped my gum again. Dentyne Cinnamon, my favorite.<p>

She shuffled through paperwork, handing me a handful of papers and a pen and ordering me to sit and fill them out.  
>Most I found rather hard to answer, like address and stuff, but I managed.<br>I handed the pile back with a smirk as she read it over, her face portraying her emotions exactly.

After typing in somethings in the computer, she handed me a schedule and a blank piece of paper, which as I looked more closely, had dates written in pink ink.

"This will be your first day, the time your classes start at, and the time they end. Here is the list of things you will need, which isn't much because you're already a semester late, but anyways. Good luck, honey!" Beatrice smiled at me with that grand-motherly cheeriness that just chilled me to the bone.  
>I'd check her background later, but first things first.<br>Getting a job.

I stopped by the shack, only to find the door slightly ajar.  
>I quietly slipped back to the car, grabbed my trusty Desert Eagle .50 caliber, and did the drill check, ending with the room I had taken as my own.<br>There, on my mattress, was a boy. More like a man.  
>A <em>naked<em> man.

I crept over to him, and prodded him in the side with the tip of my gun, earning nothing but a groan and a muffled response.

"Get the hell out of my house" I hissed loudly enough for him to hear, and he froze.

"get on the ground, on your knees with your hands behind your head. NOW!" I added the last part when he didn't move.

"but I don't have any clothes on" he said in a 'duh' tone, earning a snarl from me.

"I don't care. Just do it!" when he still didn't move, I grabbed the hair at the back of his head, and threw him on the ground, letting him scramble to get in the position I had ordered him to get into as I pointed the gun at his head.

His eyes widened when they met mine, and I figured he was surprised to see what I looked like.  
>I guess I didn't tell you, huh? I have blood red hair, with coal black eyes and a skin complexion a pale as a vampire's. Trust me, I would know.<br>In fact, I had a special gun that had special werewolf-canine-bullets and had _Lamia Trucido_ carved in it's handle. It meant Vampire Slayer.  
>I even had a special werewolf killing gun too! With vamp-venom-bullets and <em>Lupus Venator<em> carved in its handle. This one means Wolf Hunter.  
>Speaking of bloodsuckers, I met this clan of vampires once, they called themselves Volturi or something like that. Bunch of wimps. I showed them who's the boss. I even have a new name!<br>The Executioner. I like it.

"What are you?" I spat in his face. I had noticed his temperature when I had grabbed his head, it was too high for a human to live through it.  
>I saw him gulp visibly, and smirked.<p>

"um, I-I'm human, what are you talking about?" he stumbled over his words.  
>I laughed out loud, the sound resonating through the place.<p>

"Bull Shit. I know a monster when I see one." my icy posture came back instantly, and my voice dripped with venom.  
>He gulped again.<br>"Shape-Shifter. Werewolf. Call it what you want." he said, his head lowering for a moment.  
>I thought of putting a bullet through him, for a moment. It wouldn't kill him, but it would make him think twice about bugging me again.<br>I don't know why, but I decided against it.

"You're lucky I don't have the right gun for eliminating your kind in my hands, or you'd be dead. Go, scram. But if you ever set paw in this place again, I will end you." I hissed, and motioned to th window with my gun. He scrambled to it, and shot through the back yard, shifting the moment he hit the trees.  
>I sighed, and ran a hand through my fiery hair, placing my gun beside my make0shift bed and laying down. I was out the moment my head hit the pillow.<p>

{Jacob's POV}

_Dude, I can't believe you finally imprinted. I'm real happy for you man, but The Executioner? Now, that's just too funny!_ Paul burst out laughing in my wolf mind as I ran to my house.  
>I had just received Bella's invitation to her wedding, and was about to leave, when I decided to crash in that small shack of a house for the night.<br>Just my luck, I'd stumble upon The Executioner and imprint on her, while she waved a gun at my face.  
><em>Shut up Paul, you imprinted on Rachel, remember? How would you feel if she randomly pointed a gun at your face and told you that the only reason you were getting out of this alive, is because she has the wrong god damned gun in her hands.<em> I snarled at him as he came into view.  
>that's right, I was going back to my place. I knew I couldn't run away from this, and Bella didn't seem as important to me anymore. Bella who?<br>We knew of Heather 'the Executioner' O'Connell only because of that stunt she pulled on the Volturi. They had sent a leech over to the Cullen's to warn us about her.  
>Word is that she will kill anything that's not human. She doesn't care what your allegiances are, she'll just blow your brains out.<br>I whined as my wolf form reached the small house I had grown up in. I knew I'd have to report to Sam soon. And tell my dad. Can't wait. Note the sarcasm.

A/N: This story is from Mibba, for those that are on there. I have an account on there as well, and it's already at chapter 32, so... Review and I'll update.


	2. Imprint

_I laid my right hand on his handsome face. He seemed so sad, and I knew why.  
>"please, Heather. You don't have to go," he whispered tearfully.<br>I shook my head at him, and pressed my lips on his forcefully for a moment before I pulled away.  
>"I'm so sorry. I have no choice. It's my job." I chocked back a sob as I kissed my shape-shifter again.<br>This time, when I tried to pull away, he grabbed the back of my head and brought me back to him, deepening the kiss. I kissed back with a hunger I didn't know I could have, as his hands gently went down to my waist, then slipped under my shirt..._

I jolted awake, panting, my body drenched in sweat.  
>I couldn't believe I had just had that type of dream. About a shape-shifter no less.<br>Something in the back of my mind was aching to be close to him again, but I shut it out.  
>This could sooo not be happening to me.<p>

I decided that taking a job would have to wait. I had to find out more about these shifters today, before they caught me again.  
>I slipped out of bed, and slipped on some clothes.<br>I smirked, slipping a silver-coated knife in a thigh sheave through the rips in my jeans.  
>I had another one on my left arm, and my desert eagle in a pocket in my leather jacket.<p>

Since I had learned the existence of monsters, I always kept weapons on me, just in case.  
>I inhaled sharply as I bumped into the couch and hit my newest tattoo in the process.<br>_Non Timebo Mala_ was now permanently written in black ink on my left hip.  
>For those of you who don't know it, it means <em>I will fear no evil<em>. It's the same thing that's engraved in the Colt.  
>Which reminds me... I really shouldn't have trusted Bela with 'borrowing' it. If I ever get my hands on that god damn bounty hunter...<p>

Without anymore incidents, I slipped into the Impala, and drove to the school.  
>No, today wasn't my first day, I just thought I could stop by and ask where the closest library might be.<p>

"Hello again, Beatrice." I smirked as I strolled into the office casually.

She looked up from the newspaper she was reading to stare into my eyes.  
>"You are aware that you only start tomorrow, right?" he grandmotherly voice scolded me.<br>I held back the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes, I am aware of that. I just wanted to know where the closest library or book store might be?"  
>I asked, laying my accent thick again.<p>

"Oh! Well, what might you be interested in?" I could see her eyes light up at the mention of books.

"I would like to know about the local lore. What legends were born from this town." I shot the lady a small smile.

Her face scrunched up in concentration, before finally lighting up again.

"I don't believe there are any books about that, honey..." my face fell. Damn, where was i going to get info on those damn shape-shifters?  
>As if sensing my distress, Beatrice continued.<br>"Oh, don't worry! If you really want to know, go see Billy Black. He knows them by heart!"  
>I perked up at that. By heart? Maybe he was a hunter like me... But if so, why are still wolves running around?<p>

I got the directions to this "Billy"s place, and was on my way.  
>When I arrived, I got out of my car, and skipped up the three small steps to the front porch, and cleared my throat twice before knocking on the door.<p>

A man in a wheel-chair opened the door, and he looked in my eyes with wise dark brown eyes.

"Billy Black, right?" I asked, grinning at him. He nodded.

"I'm Heather O'Connell. Nice to met you," I stuck out my hand for him to shake, but I was surprised when his eyes widened in surprise and slight fear.

"The Executioner?" he whispered in awe.

I laughed out, but nodded none-the-less.

"how do you know?" my face regained seriousness, as he shook his head and waved for me to come in.

"that is my son, Jacob. And-" but I cut him off with a hiss as _Jacob_ turned around.  
>It was the shape-shifter from last night.<p>

"you!" I hissed at him, my hand slowly reaching for the knife at my arm.  
>His eyes widened, holding a strange look in them, and he got up quickly, holding his hands up in surrender.<p>

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" he said in a rush, but the moment he had gotten up, I had pulled the knife out.

I walked towards him slowly, and pressed it against his throat. The closeness and the sad look in his eyes reminded me of my dream, and I was a little reluctant to do the next thing I was about to do, but I caught myself.

I nicked his neck, drawing blood. I watched with eager eyes as it healed within seconds, making me grin with sadistic joy.  
>I made another small cut, watching him wince as I did.<p>

"You know, you would be the best monster to torture. Ever." my sick grin widened for a moment, before i was pulled back to reality by Billy's voice.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Still keeping an eye onmy the Shifter before me, I answered.

"I want to know all about this type of Shape-Shifters." I said.

And so, he went on telling me all the stories and legends, and telling me what they had to do with his son... Until he got to imprinting.

"you see... Imprinting is like love at first sight, only much stronger. When a werewolf, or Shifter as you call them, finds their imprint, it's not gravity holding them anymore... It's their imprint." I snorted at the cheesiness.

"And what does this have to do with Jacob?" I said, genuinely curious.  
>The knife was still on his throat, but Jacob seemed to have gotten over his initial fear. Now his eyes held adoration, awe and... Love? No, it can't be.<p>

"well... Jacob has imprinted..." I cut him there.

"And how does this influence me? The fact that he found his soul-mate is not going to stop me from killing him" I spat out, getting frustrated.

"No, you see... He-" this time, Jacob cut his father by jerking forward and pressing his lips to mine, making a deeper cut at his throat than I had been doing.  
>My body reacted to his touch before my brain had the time to think it through, and I kissed him back for a moment, before I realized what I was doing and jerked my head back. Both our breaths were heavy as Jacob spoke.<p>

"I imprinted on you, Heather." my mind was slightly distracted my the way his chocolate brown eyes stared into my own, the way my name sounded when he said it and- wait. What? Did he just...?  
>My mind finally couldn't take it anymore. My grip on the knife loosened until I had dropped it, and my eyes rolled back into my skull. The only thing I remembered before I fainted was Jacob wrapping his strong arms around me and calling my name out.<p> 


	3. History Class

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that there was an arm around my waist. A very temperature-wise hot arm. What?  
>Next, I noticed my knives and gun were gone. As well as my coat. Damn.<p>

Then, I remembered what had happened before I fainted.  
>I jolted upright, waking Jacob in the process.<p>

"what the- You're up! How are you?" He asked, placing a hand on the side of my face.  
>I just about leaned into it, when my mental defenses blew up around my vulnerable side, and I smacked his hand away, hissing with fury.<p>

"I just woke up in the arms of a fucking **monster**, but of course I'm just fucking _peachy_" I spat at him.

A look of sadness and pain showed in his eyes, but I decided that I should leave before I got all mushy for a shape-shifter again.

I stood up quickly, and marched out of the room, looking for my personal effects.  
>"BILLY!" I screeched when I couldn't find anything. He didn't come, but a sad looking Jacob came in.<br>His shoulder were drooping and his head was lowered. He truly looked like a beaten puppy.  
>Instantly, I felt the need to comfort him, to wrap my arms around his torso and let him cry his eyes out and ruin my shirt. But instead, what I did say was;<p>

"where the hell is my gun when I need it? Do you know where my weapons are?"  
>Jacob nodded his head and dragged his feet to the kitchen, where he pulled out my knives and jacket.<p>

I took them, and decided maybe he wasn't that bad. He had just given the Executioner her weapons after all. Maybe he just had a death wish. So I did the unthinkable. I smiled at him. A true, genuine smile. He picked up on this, and totally changed. he started beaming at me, grinning like an idiot.

"I won't kill you. Not this time, shape- I mean Jacob. Maybe you're not as bad as the rest of the supernatural world. Or maybe it's just because I'm your imprint." I walked up to him and broke another record. I reached up and kissed him. I can't believe I just kissed a monster. I'm crazy. Someone call the mental ward, I'm going to lock myself up.  
><em>You know you like it<em> a voice said in my head.  
>Shut up conscience.<br>Just then, Jacob seemed to realize what I was doing, for he grabbed the back of my neck and pressed his lips to mine harshly.  
>My body was aching for him, I needed to deepen this kiss to see if my dream was right... No.<p>

I pulled away from the kiss, my chest rising and falling quickly with each ragged breath.

"I- I have to go" I tried to turn around, but he grabbed the back of my head and brought his lips to mine again.  
>Oh, how I wanted to stay like this, but I knew I couldn't because it would completely screw up my reputation. Having sex with a shape-shifter? It doesn't matter if he's supposedly my soul mate, it can't happen. Not now, not ever.<br>But my body wasn't listening, and when Jacob licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I granted it to him.  
>God damned imprinting.<br>But oh, he was a good kisser. The best ever, I must say. Or maybe it's just because he's my soulmate.  
>When his hands slipped under my shirt, my mind kicked into high gear and I took a step back, my breathing heavy and eyes wide.<p>

"I- I shouldn't have..." I didn't finish my sentence, I just shook my head and ran out.  
>"Heather, wait!" I heard Jacob calling my name, but I really shouldn't be doing this.<p>

I ignored him, and ran back to my Impala, getting in quickly and zipping through the streets to get back to my shack to get ready for school.

I looked at the clock in my dashboard, only to find I was late for school. Shit. So, I simply veered towards the school and put my knives and guns back in place.  
>I quickly got out and grabbed my old backpack from the trunk, putting it on my shoulders.<p>

I ran to the main entrance, throwing the door open and rushing to the office.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late, alarm clock problems," I decided right then that I would permanently keep my thick Irish accent for school. It would be fun.

Beatrice looked surprised that I actually showed up, but she nodded and handed me a small pink slip.  
>"Alright honey, I want you to make all your teachers sign this at the end of class, and you can bring it back after school. Understood?"<p>

I just nodded, grabbed the slip, and headed to where I believed my locker was.  
>I got the combination wrong twice before actually making it work, and I put my bag in.<p>

I dreaded having to put my jacket and gun in my locker, but I knew I didn't have much choice. At least I still had my knives.  
>I shoved my leather jacket in my locker with my bag, pulled out a notebook and a full pencil-case, and my schedule, and marched off to my first class. History.<p>

"And of course-" I cut the teacher off by strolling into class and handing the teacher my slip.

"Mr. Jones, right?" I said with a grin.  
>He sighed, and nodded.<p>

"Class we seem to have a new student. Tell us about yourself" he said, while signing the slip.

"Hello, my name is Heather O'Connell. I travel a lot, I'm Irish and I'm deathly afraid of little kids." I said, looking around the class.  
>I noticed everyone had a copper-colored skin.<br>As I stared, the taller ones (there were two) lipped 'The Executioner'.  
>In fact, there was only one place left and that was between both.<p>

With my head high and proud, I took my slip back and walked to the one and only free spot.

The teacher rolled his eyes at my antics, and continued on with his lessons.  
>I ripped a paper from my notebook in two, and scrawled neatly on both pieces of paper:<p>

_Meet me after school. Yours truly, The Executioner_

I usually would have written something more like 'you're dead'. Scratch that, I would have simply killed , what if they were in Jacob's pack? I didn't want anybody to see the blood-bath.  
>After all, I truly didn't have the right gun anyways. I would have to treat them like vampires; chop the head off, burn the I don't want to.<p>

I sighed, and quickly handed them both the papers.  
>This might be harsh.<p>

The one on the right handed his paper back, with a horrible scrawl on it. I could barely read it.

Sure babe. My name's Quil ;)  
>I rolled my eyes at his antics.<p>

Then came the other paper.  
><strong>what's your problem, Executioner? Can't kill us in public?<strong>

I rolled my eyes and responded.  
><em>In fact, mutt, I can't. Not unless I want to get arrested.<em>  
>I sent it back, and took Quil's paper.<p>

_what's the other douche's name, hun? ;)_ I flirted a bit.  
>I knew it would piss Jacob off, and it might get me a better answer. I sent the paper back.<p>

"Paul" I heard Quil say between coughs. I chuckled a bit.  
>I heard <em>Paul<em> growl slightly, but I ignored it.

When the bell signaling the end of class rang, all three of us went to my locker.

"I could kill you right now, you know." I told then, my face straight.  
>Quil gulped, but Paul sneered.<p>

"you can't, we're in Jacob's pack" he smirked. That seemed to cheer Quil up a bit.

"You poor, poor pup. I can't kill Jacob because he's my supposed soulmate, but that doesn't affect any other pack member." I grinned evilly, and both mutts shut up.

"seriously?" Quil whimpered.

"Yeah. But Since I learned that there are vamps where ever you are, I'm going to use you and your pack to help me kill those damn leeches." I sneered the last part.

They suddenly looked rather nervous. I wonder why.

"Um, Heather, we-" Paul was interrupted by the bell.

"gotta go dogs, tell Jacob I say hi!" I said, and bolted to my next class.

I can't believe I'm befriending a bunch of monsters. What the hell is wrong with me?


	4. Lock Your Door

So far, school has been... Boring.  
>Well, what did you expect? That it was exhilarating, awesome and kickass? Yeah... No.<br>I was walking to my last class, when I randomly got pulled into a closet.  
>I had a knife at the throat of my kidnapper before heshe could even open the light.  
>Then, I took the time to judge. By the sheer size, I could tell it was a guy. By the warmth I could tell it was a Shape-Shifter.<br>And by the need to be closer, I could tell it was Jacob.

"Could you put that away please, it's hurting me." Jacob mumbled, sounding pained.  
>As much as it went against my good moral, I slipped the weapon back in my thigh sheath and rested my back against the wall behind me.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Doing what?" he asked, either playing dumb or simply stupid.

"This! Making me choose between my head and my heart! That not nice, you know." I hissed at him.  
>I was getting thoroughly frustrated.<p>

"I- I needed to talk to you again, to touch you... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like this." he mumbled, running his hand on the side of my face.  
>He was so close, I just had to reach up and... No.<br>I can't do this. It's not right. It's unnatural.  
>But, on the other hand, he's my soulmate. Maybe... Just maybe... We're really meant to be together...<br>No way.  
>But just one more kiss before I ditch him...<br>Just one more... NO! I can not do this to my reputation, it would make me go gushy.  
>I can't become a softie! I'm the Executioner for god's sake!<p>

While I was having an internal battle, Jacob was leaning down to kiss me, ever so slowly...  
><em>Ah, screw it<em> I thought.  
>I grabbed the back of his head and pressed my lips against his harshly. He didn't waste any time responding with equal passion and need.<br>I knew my lips would be swollen after this... But I didn't care. Not one bit. Oh, I'm going to regret this later...

His tongue licked my bottom lip, and I granted him access, suddenly realizing I might have gone too far to ever go back. Wrong, it's never too late.  
>His hands ventured up my shirt slowly, and uncertainly. I let him.<br>I actually slipped my own hands under his shirt, feeling his rock hard abs.

I let out a small moan when his hands reached my bra.  
>My body ached for him, I <strong>needed<strong> this shape-shifter- no. This _man_.  
>Just as I was about to pull Jacob's shirt over his head, I heard the warning bell ring.<p>

My eyes snapped open as I finally realized what was about to happen. I froze.  
>This <em>can't<em> be happening. Oh my god. Was I just about to have sex with a monster?

"what's wrong, love?" Jacob mumbled against the skin on my neck.  
>It felt so good, I should just... No. Not this time.<p>

"Jake, we're going to be late," I mumbled, trying to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape my lips. How very un-executioner-like.

He didn't pay any attention to the words I had just uttered. Instead, he just kept kissing my neck and trying to take my damn shirt off.  
>I should just let him... No. God dammit, how many times do i have to say this? Not this time!<p>

"Jake, if you keep this up, I'm going to pull my knife out." I tried not to moan it out, but I failed.

"Aw, but I thought you liked it?" he mumbled, and found my sweet spot. I didn't even know I had one!  
>I moaned and tried to pull my knife out, but my hand couldn't reach either of the sheathes. Damn.<p>

"Ok, enough." I managed to gasp as his hand grabbed my thigh.

I took the opportunity to quickly grab the knife and press it against Jacob's throat.

"didn't say I didn't warn you" I said. I would have hissed it, but my mind was slightly blurry and my breath rather ragged.

I nodded my head towards the door, and cleared my throat as the bell rang again, signaling the beginning of our class.

"what class do you have?" i asked, still out of breath.

"Um... French with madame Noel, room 158. Why?" he was out of breath too.

"Good. It's my class too. Let me do all the talking when we get there."

Jacob didn't say anything, but simply nodded his head.

I put my knife back in it's spot on my thigh, and straightened up. I fixed my hair and my shirt and thanked god i didn't wear anymore lipstick than I did.  
>Then, I looked at Jacob, who wasn't moving.<br>His hair was messed up, he had lipgloss on his mouth, and his clothes were out of place.

I sighed, and wiped his mouth with my thumb, then fixed his hair and clothes.

"alright, we're good to go." I nodded to myself, and was about to get out of the closet when Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Will this ever happen again?" he asked, his eyes pleading.  
>I grinned, though my heart was melting.<p>

"You better hope not. I don't like closets very much," with that, I winked at him and stepped out of the closet.

He followed suit quickly, and I fixed my lipgloss on our way to class.

When we got there, I simply burst in and grinned at the teacher. Jacob came in shortly after and went to sit in his spot. The teacher was glaring at me. As usual.

"Madame Noel, right? Je suis la nouvelle" I said, in french. I wasn't the best at french, but I was ok.  
>Miss Noel nodded warily.<p>

"Et pourquoi êtes vous et Jacob en retard?" _And why are you and Jacob late?_ she asked and raised an eyebrow at me.  
>I grinned again.<p>

"Eh bien, Madame, Jacob me montrait l'école un peu quand la cloche a sonné et on étais a l'autre bout de l'école" _Well miss, Jacob was showing me around a bit when the bell rang and we were on the other side of the school._

The teacher nodded, seeming to believe my story.  
>I handed her the slip, and she turned to adress the class.<p>

"Classe, nous avons une nouvelle étudiante avec nous, ils me semble. Parlez nous de vous," _Class, we seem to have a new student with us. Tell us about you_ she said the last part to me, and I went on telling the class the same thing I had to all my other classes.

When I was done, she waved me to a seat right next to Jacob.Nice. Damn.

That's how the the last class went.

When the last bell rang, I zipped out of class before Jacob could catch me.  
>Once I had grabbed my bag and jacket, I practically ran outside to my car, only to find Paul, Quil, Jacob and two other guys I didn't know leaning on the Impala.<br>I groaned and trudged towards them.

"this has got to be bad for my reputation guys." I groaned at them as I tried to wriggle past them and to my car.

"hey hey, not so fast Executioner!" Paul grabbed my arm and I had a knife at his throat in no time.

"Do not. And I repeat, do **not**! Touch me." I hissed in his face. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"you wouldn't do it. You're not as tough as they say," he sneered right back in my face.

I grinned, and took the knife away from his throat.

"you know me too well." I chuckled, reaching into my coat. Paul just laughed and turned around to gloat to his friends.  
>With one quick look around, I verified that there were no witnesses, and when I was satisfied, I pulled my gun out and shot Paul in the shoulder.<p>

"aaaaaaaaaahhh!" Paul yelled in pain. I put my gun away, and took out a bottle of Vodka from my Impala.  
>I leaned close to his ear and poured some on his wound as I whispered in his ear;<p>

"never mess with the executioner. And be glad that wasn't my other gun. Next time though... I can't make any promises you'll survive."

Then, to the rest of the pack; "Let this be a shared lesson. Next time, lets see how much you guys like vampire venom."  
>With that said, I got in my car and drove back to my houseshack.

~~~

I strolled in, to find a note on the couch. It read

_I heard the Executioner was in town. I stopped by, but surprise surprise no one was here. And with all those weapons, you should learn to lock your doors Heather. Yours truly~ John_

John had been here? I wonder if he had brought his boys... I had always had an eye on Sam, but Dean was my best friend.

I met them on my first job... Well actually, it was their job, but it was how I started to learn. Since then, I had become the Executioner. Ironic, is it not?

I knew that Dean would have left his own note if he had stopped by. So, I went to my room and checked on my bed.

Just like I thought, there was a beer label with something scribbled on it.

_Hey Heather. The Executioner now, eh? Sweet. Anyways, Sam's always whining about how you never visit and crap ;) Take care, alright O'Connell? Lock your doors and don't let boys in that rock heart of yours. It's Sam's spot! The best you'll ever have, Dean Winchester_

And then I checked under my pillow. A chocolate heart. It was mine and Sam's tradition to leave a chocolate heart under the other's pillow when we left. I missed him a lot.  
>I guess I could say my heart ached for him.<p>

_Like a certain shape-shifter..._

Shut the fuck up, conscience.


	5. Hypothesis

I sighed and let myself fall face first on my bed.  
>Aw man, if only Dean knew. Dammit. I knew I'd get mushy.<br>I shook my head and sighed. This couldn't be good.  
>I closed my eyes and thought.<p>

What could put me back on track? A new normal job? Barely.  
>How about a hunt? Ah yes, that could work.<br>But I have school now.  
>Damn, I guess finding a gig will have to wait until the week-end.<br>Or I could drop out...  
>No. Once is enough, I'll just have to go kill a couple of vamps quickly.<p>

But I need money, so I have to take a small job somewhere.  
>Ok, lets list off the priorities;<p>

1. School = Boring week + Jacob  
>2. Money = Get a job<br>3. Get my head straight = Find a gig  
>4. Find a gig = Research and occupied week-ends<p>

Damn. I don't think those match too well. I guess I'll need to work double time to seem normal.

And now, for a job.  
>I got back up, and dragged my feet to my weapon bag.<br>I pulled out my werewolf-killing gun and stared at it for a moment.  
>I shrugged, and slipped it into my coat pocket, deciding this would just have to be a part of getting back on track. Killing a Shape-Shifter.<p>

~~~

I was standing in front of a small herbal store not too far from where I lived.  
><em>I guess this is it.<em> I thought to myself.

I opened the door and walked in carefully, looking around.

"Looking for a job, I'm guessing?" came a voice from behind me. I was startled, but I didn't let it show. I knew what could happen.  
>I turned around at a normal pace and grinned. I loved grinning.<p>

"In fact, i am looking for a small job. But I have school and... Extra-curricular activities, lets say..." I said to the woman who was now in front of me.

I felt something prodding my mind, and immediately put my shields up and had my gun pointed at the woman's head.

"And, I'm not to be messed with. What did you collect from my mind, witch?" I hissed at her.  
>She smiled sweetly.<p>

"I'm sorry to have offended you, Executioner. And, I saw that... Closet time you and Jake had." she giggled.  
>My eyes widened. I turned my neck in such a way that it cracked.<p>

"And what do you know about... Jake?" I said, using the nickname she had.

"That you really shouldn't fight an imprint. It'll only hurt you." she said.  
>I rolled my eyes but didn't lower the gun.<p>

"I should seriously shoot you right now. Did I get the job?" I hissed. She shook her head.

"Of course not. You don't have any experience." she laughed.

"you know, if I killed you right now, I could take over the shop," I said.  
>She shook her head.<br>"Then do it." She stared right into my eyes and I took a look at the handle of my gun. Lupus Venator. Damn, I put it back in my coat, and took out my desert eagle. Now, we're in business.

She smiled at me.

"I knew you couldn't do it. You've grown soft!" She laughed at me.

Oh, this was not happening. I pulled the trigger and...

_**BAM!**_

She immediately stopped laughing and her eyes glazed over. Slowly, as blood poured out of a small wound in her forehead, she dropped to her knees and then to the floor. Dead.

I blew on the tip of my gun, and said

"I haven't gone soft." before putting my Desert Eagle back in my jacket pocket.  
>I stared at her for a moment before I realized I would have to clean that up.<br>I groaned and went to the door, flipping the sign to "sorry, we're closed" and drawing the curtains.

I stared at the mess I made for a moment before sighing and grabbing the lady by the collar and dragging her towards the back. I'd come back and get her tonight.

I grabbed a near-by bucket and stuck her head in it so that her still-bleeding wound wouldn't make a bigger mess.

Next, I grabbed the closest mop and bleach and poured some on the floor where there was blood.

~~~~~~~

When I had cleaned every single drop of blood in the shop, I went back to the back room, and put the mop back in its spot before closing the door tightly.

Then, I went back in the front of the place and opened the shop, settling back and enjoying my new job.

I was close to dozing off when I heard the front door jingle open, making me jolt to full awakeness and stare into the eyes of the new costumer.

What I saw there made my heart melt.  
>Sam Winchester was walking inside, a frown on his face and his hands in his pockets.<p>

"hey miss, I would like to know if- Heather?" he whispered the last part when he turned to look at me.  
>I nodded, and jumped over the desk and ran into his arms.<p>

"Damn it Sam, I missed you so much." I mumbled into his shirt. All he did was nod in my hair, holding me tight.

When we broke away, I looked up to stare in his deep brown eyes that I loved so much.They're not like Jacob's though.

When he bent down, my heart was torn. Between what though? This is what I had always hoped for!  
><em>Jacob<em>... No. I wasn't going to let fate dictate my freaking life, it's my life not fate's.

I grabbed Sam by the collar and pulled his lips to meet mine, kissing with as much passion as I could muster.If only I could do this with Jacob

I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance which he willingly granted.  
>As we were making out, we were going backwards toward the desk, which I only realized when my ass hit the side of it.<p>

Sam grabbed my thighs and lifted me so that I was sitting on the desk, my legs wrapped around his waist.  
>Then, the door jingled open again and Sam immediately broke away, his face tomato red and his breathing heavy.<br>To say the truth, my breathing was quite the same.

Quil stood there in the doorway, a sad look on his face.

"Jacob won't like this." was all he said.  
>I rolled my eyes at him, and pulled my special gun out, pointing it at his head.<p>

"I have the right gun this time, mutt" I would have hissed, but I was too out of breath for that.  
>Quil's eyes went wide, and he turned tail and made a run for it.<p>

I turned back to Sam, and pulled him back to me. When our faces were only mere inches apart, he asked.

"Who's Jacob? And why didn't you shoot?" he mumbled, ruining the mood.  
>I sighed, and let go of his shirt, running a hand through my hair.<p>

"Jacob is a shape-shifter that imprinted on me and I didn't shoot because... I don't know why. I really don't know what's happening to me Sam! I don't understand!" I whined the last part and rested my head on Sam's shoulder.

"All I know is that this really isn't like you, Heather" he kissed the side of my head.

"And if he imprinted on you, why don't you just take your shot at having a normal life?" he added, looking me straight in the eye. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Because I actually like the lifestyle I have. I did have a shot at a normal life, and I chose to become a hunter." I explained, gripping his shoulders.

"Ok, but do _you_ love him? We both know he'll always love you no matter what, he doesn't have a choice in the matter." he said, getting a little closer. I could see in his eyes that he was having an internal debate.

"I don't know. I love you, with all my heart, but him... It's something else. It feels... supernatural" I chuckled at my choice of words.

He nodded, and chuckled a bit too.

"In that case... Lets close this shop... And we can verify your hypothesis" he mumbled, his mouth at my neck.

I nodded and went in the back, grabbing the keys from the corpse that still had her head in the bucket.

Screw it, I'd do it tomorrow.


	6. Late

I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing loudly, and the shower running. I groaned, lifting my head from the pillows and letting my eyes roam the mess that Sam and I had made of my room the previous night. It wasn't too bad, seeing as I didn't have much in here in the first place.

Clothes were strewn around the place and a few things knocked over.

I got up and went through my bags, coming out with an outfit that looked good for today.

I sat down on the bed (glorified mattress) and sighed. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe it was time to settle down. After all, I had felt so much for Sam, I usually adored spending the night with him, but all I could think of while Sam was touching my body in all the right places was how it might feel with Jacob. Or maybe he was wrong, I'd have to talk to Dean, I was certain he'd know what to do.  
>After all, Sam had always wanted to stop moving around and have a normal life. Not me, I had my chance and I didn't do well with normal.<p>

I located the pair of jean I was looking for and took Sam's phone from his pocket, then selected 'dean' from his contacts. And called.

He answered his phone on the third ring.

"Sam! Where the hell were you all night?" Dean scolded. I rolled my eyes at his overprotectiveness.

"Oh, he just came across me, no biggie." I grinned as Dean came to a lack of words.

"Heather?" he managed to choke out.  
>I laughed and nodded, aware that he couldn't see me.<p>

"Yeah Dean, it's me. I just wanted to invite you guys to my place, but I won't be there since..." I looked over at my clock "Crap! I'm late for school! Sorry dude, got to go!" I hung up, and left a note for Sam and a chocolate heart on the pillow.

Next, I grabbed my backpack, and ran to the door of the bathroom, yelling that I had to go and that I'd be home later.  
>Rushing through the empty house, I then ran to the Impala and started it quickly, driving off to class.<p>

Last night had been wonderful, but somehow I'm sure it could have been better.

_Like if it had been Jacob?_

**No... Ah, shut up conscience.**

_You and I both know I'm right. You're in love with Jacob._

**I am not! I could never love a monster. And how does lust determine love? **My mind ignored the valid point I had made.

_And all those passionate kisses? And how you can't get enough of him?_

**I'm just humoring him. I feel nothing for that Shape-Shifter.**  
>But even as I thought that, I could feel the tug in my heart, the longing to be near that thing again.<p>

_At least admit it to yourself, you pig-headed hunter!_

**Yeah... No. Maybe? Lets stick with maybe.**

I skidded to a stop in my parking spot, and jolted out, locking the doors quickly behind me.

The moment I stepped foot in the classroom, the bell rang.  
>I sat in my spot with a sigh. Thank you, maniac driving skills.<p>

"That was close" I heard Jacob mumble from beside me. I froze. What class was this again?  
><em>Science, I believe.<em> 

I turned to look at Jacob and stared a bit, my eyes slightly wider than usual. Did I really love him? Or was I simply humouring him?  
>I couldn't believe my whole world was crashing and messing up simply because an arrow landed on this town.<br>Or maybe this was meant to be. But that only makes a lot of maybes with absolutely no certainty.

"What's on your mind, Executioner?" Jacob whispered, staring back at me.

"I'm arguing with myself, Shifter" He wants to do titles? It's a game two can play at. And why was I even talking to him in the first place?

"About what?" he asked. His eyes suddenly held heartbreaking pain, and I couldn't help but want to cheer him up, to hold him in my arms. But instead, I kept my straight-faced charade.

"About what to do with you." I said. His eyes glistened a bit before he lowered his head and shut his eyes tight.

"And what may the result of that be?" his voice shook a bit. I was about to answer when the lights went out and a movie started playing at the front of the class. What it was about? Beats me.  
>I leaned closer to Jacob, so that he could hear what I was saying.<p>

"I don't know. But I won't kill you because I'm not sure how my own heart would react. People think I'm growing weak, Jacob. I can't have that." I whispered in his ear.  
>I was so tired and his shoulder looked so comfy, I couldn't help resting my head on it.<p>

"You might as well kill me! Every time we get closer, I get my hopes up, and then you diss me. Did you know it kills me inside every time? And did you even think of me while you were swapping spit with that other guy?" he hissed in my ear. He sounded hurt, and furious at the same time.  
>It pained me to see him like this. God damn it! And he had a point, how could I have not thought of that? Of all the pain I was causing him? If the imprint thing was right, I had no doubt in mind that there might be a lot more pain and temptation coming up.<p>

"I'm sorry, Jake. And... I don't know why the hell I'm telling you this, but... Yes. Yes, I did think of you. I thought about how it felt right with you. And you know what? I'm obsessed with you." I breathed in his ear.

"How do you know my nickname?" he asked. He sounded like a lovesick puppy again.  
>I grinned as I remembered the corpse I still had to get rid of.<p>

"Oh yeah. By the way, I'm going to need your help a bit. Some woman knew who I was. And she could read my mind. I killed her when she said I was growing weak because of you." I whispered lower in his ear. I couldn't afford anyone knowing about that.  
>Jacob gulped.<p>

"And where do I come in?" he asked, his voice wavering a bit.

"I need to salt and burn the body so that she doesn't come back as a ghost and haunt my ass. That might be a little inconvenient" I chuckled lowly.  
>He nodded stiffly and I let my eyes close. Tiredness caught up, and within an instant, I was out like a light. <p>

Z*Z*Z

I was awoken by lips pressing against mine.  
>Immediately, I reached for my knives, but I quickly realized I had forgotten them home. I must have forgotten to put them on in my hurry to get my ass to school. Aw shit.<br>So, I settled for opening my eyes. It was Jacob, his face inches away from mine.

I hadn't realized I was kissing back until he backed away, and I fell forwards.

**A/N: Yep, go on. You know the drill, comment and I will update. I feel so powerful, having all the chapters already written out :D Anyways, yeah.**


	7. Chocolate Chip Cookies

"Whoa!" I reached my hands out to catch my fall, but I never touched the ground.  
>Warm arms had found their way around my waist, catching me.<p>

"Are you alright Heather? Class is over, we're going to be late"  
>I nodded and stood upright, feeling like a useless damsel in distress.<p>

"I forgot my knives today" I mumbled as me and Jake made our way to class. He chuckled at me.

"What could tire the Executioner so much that she falls asleep in class _on my shoulder_ **and** forgets her precious knives?" he grinned and I blushed.

"I didn't sleep last night. Sam came over." I whispered, but Jacob seemed to have heard it because he froze. Damn Shifters.

"Oh. Well, uh, you want to do something with me this week-end? Like, go to the movies, maybe?" he sounded nervous.  
>Oh but at this point, he had the <em>right<em> to be nervous. After all I had put him through so far. I had a feeling it wasn't even close to being over yet.

"Actually, I was planning on checking out a nest of vamps nearby. You wouldn't happen to know anything, right?" I asked. If I couldn't kill these damn shifters, I'd at least give them a run for their money.  
>Jacob stiffened up beside me.<p>

"Well, uh, I might know something but I can't help you hunt them," he said, sounding even more nervous than before. Oh?

"really now? I want to know more about this, so how about we skip the rest of the day. Come on!" without another word, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to my locker, where I retrieved my jacket and my bag.  
>Then, I looked at him. He was staring at me with that look again, the one that made his brown eyes sparkle with something akin to adoration.<p>

He wasn't even bothered by the horrible influence I was having on him.  
>God damn imprinting.<p>

"Are you ready?" I asked him, snapping him out of it. He nodded and we headed out.  
>We climbed into my car, Jacob ogling it every step of the way.<p>

"Like what you see?" I asked with a grin stretched across my face. He nodded.

"Definitely. '67 Chevy Impala? How'd you get that?" he asked, incredulous.  
>I threw my head back with laughter.<br>"A sweet deal from an old friend" was the only answer he got.

I drove to my place, making plans to let the Winchesters in on my hunt.  
>Recognition seemed to dawn on Jacob's face as I parked in front of my place.<p>

I could tell he remembered it as the place we met.

"I want you to meet some people if you're going to stick around" I told Jake before heading inside.  
>I had barely stepped through the threshold when I got tackled to the floor by Dean, who quickly got attacked by a giant russet wolf.<p>

"Whoa mutt, back the hell off!" Dean bellowed from under a snarling Jacob.

"Jacob! Get off of him, or I'll shoot you" I warned. Damn over-protective, drooling mutt of a wolf.  
>Jake whined at my command, but complied none-the-less.<p>

Dean scoffed, then stood up and dusted himself off.  
>"Last time I checked, it wasn't the full moon" Dean said, being his traditional cocky self.<p>

I shrugged. "He's a shape-shifter, not a werewolf" I said, explaining.  
>He groaned "Damn shifters!" I nodded, agreeing with him.<p>

_This_ is why Dean is my best friend. We agree on pretty much everything. We're like twins that look different and are born in different families, on a different day in a different month in a different year. But at least we've got the whole 'twin telepathy' thing down.

Then, Jacob started randomly whining and barking. I raised an eyebrow at him and was about to say _'what the hell'_ when he shifted back to human.  
>There was now a naked man standing in the middle of my living-room.<p>

"Oh my god! Put some pants on, dude!" me and Dean said simultaneously, putting our arms up to shield our eyes.

"But I don't have any..." came Jacob's mumbled response.  
>I groaned, and pointed in the general direction of the bathroom with the arm that wasn't covering my eyes.<p>

"Get a towel, at least, while we find you some god damned pants!" I suggested.

After I had heard the door open and close, I removed my arm from my face and stared deep in the eyes of Dean. And then we burst out laughing. Why? For the sake of our sanity.  
>There was absolutely nothing humorous in our laughter, it was only a way to dismiss the crazy events of the day and a way to relieve the stress that had accumulated since we last saw each other.<p>

Twenty minutes, the return of Jacob, and the end of our laughing fit later, we set to work finding Jacob a pair of pants.

Since mine and Deans were too small, we had to give him a pair of Sam's. And those barely fit.

I stared at my work and shrugged. The length was too short, so I grabbed one of my knives and grinned.  
>Jacob gulped.<br>"Wh- what are you going to do with that?" He asked, inching back a bit.  
>I rolled my eyes at him.<p>

"You're going to be wearing shorts, mutt" I said before I grabbed the belt loops on his pants and pulled him towards me.

After I was done doing that, we all went to sit in the living room. Well, all except John. I had recently learned that John left immediately after leaving me the note, ditching his boys to finish whatever job they came here to do. Or whatever job I came here to do.

"So Jacob, what do you know about the coven of vampires next door?" I asked.  
>Before he was able to answer, Dean spoke up<p>

"THERE ARE VAMPS NEXT DOOR! WHY AREN'T THEY DEAD? No pun intended" he screeched and went to leave, but I grabbed his pants and pulled him back to the couch.

"Actually, they are close. Not quite that close though. Or else, Jacob would still be at school and... me too, probably." after I said this, both Sam and Dean turned to look at me.

"Oh?" It was Sam that spoke up.  
>I nodded.<br>"Yeah, I decided to finish school. After that, I'm not stopping until all creatures of nightmare are back where they belong. In hell, that is." I said. The Winchesters nodded approvingly.

A look of shock, pain and terror crossed Jacob's eyes and he looked down.  
>I rolled my eyes at this, and spoke again.<p>

"So Jacob, about those leeches?" I asked. He cleared his throat a bit before talking.

"Well, there is a coven of vampires in Forks-" he was cut off by Dean.

"Alright, that's all we need. Lets go!" Dean said and got up, intending to go hunt the vampires.  
>I rolled my eyes and dragged him back. Again.<p>

"Dean, there must be a reason as to why the hell they're not... Eliminated yet. Go on, Jake" I gestured for him to continue, and he did.

"Well, we couldn't kill them because our pack made a treaty with them" when Dean glared at him, Jacob raised his hands in mock-surrender.

"Hey, I'm not the Alpha! Talk to Sam about that! But anyways. They say they don't hunt humans, that they're not evil and only hunt animals. They should be breaking the treaty soon anyways..."  
>I raised an eyebrow at this.<p>

"Really now? And why would they do that?" I asked.  
>He lowered his eyes, but I managed to catch a glimpse of grief in his eyes before he did. It made me want to kill the person who caused it.<p>

"Edward, one of them, is marrying a human. Her name's Bella. And after their wedding, the Cullens are going to change her. Those filthy leeches!" He hissed, but I could hear the pain in his voice.  
>My jaw dropped. But not at the grief; at the name. Bela? Bounty-hunter Bela? I cleared my voice, getting ready to ask a great question.<p>

"Bela as in... The bounty-hunter that stole the Colt from me?" I asked, venom coating my words.  
>Jacob shook his eyes.<p>

"No, her name is Isabella Swan. But she prefers to be called Bella." he said. I nodded.

"Ok. You know them, right? Could you take me to meet this Bella chick? I need to ask her about... Edmund?" I asked. I couldn't remember his name if my life depended on it.  
>He laughed, a melodious sound that held no humor at this point.<p>

"No, Edward. And... I'll take you. She knows by the way. She wants to be turned." he mumbled.

I almost gagged. _Wants_ to be turned? Ew! Who would _want_ to become a bloodsucker?  
>Now, i definitely had to meet this crazy chick.<p>

"And what are we going to do while you go fool around with your monster? Bake chocolate chip cookies and strawberry short-cakes?" Dean scoffed sarcastically. Aw man, how I missed his crude humour.

"Nope, you and Sam will go do some research!" I said.  
>Dean groaned and Sam shrugged.<p> 


	8. Bloodsucker

**A/N: Heather's outfit because I didn't know where to put it.**

* * *

><p>The next day, me and Jacob had to go to school like normal kids. Yeah right.<br>I swear to god, all the damn shifters were laughing at me.  
>Screw them, they'll never never see me again after the end of the school year.<p>

All through the day, Jake kept on trying to grab my hand, or my thighs when we're in class. And got a knife to his... man parts every time. I swear, there's something that kid doesn't understand in '_I'm the Executioner, I shouldn't date shape-shifters_'.

After school was over, I settled for letting Jake drive my baby. He was very careful and didn't damage it at all. Good thing too, otherwise he would have never been able to have kids.

When we arrived at Bella's, I immediately started looking for traces of leech life.  
>Epic Fail.<br>I should have know the leech was too damn smart to leave traces behind.

"I should have brought my gun" I mumbled.

Jacob shot me a look, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't stick that tongue out unless you plan to use it!" he said, grinning.

My tongue then returned to the safety of my mouth with the speed of light.  
>I thought I heard Jake curse under his breath, but I dismissed it as a figment of my imagination. As if.<br>Since Jake wasn't moving, I took it upon myself to go knock on the door. And so I did.

"Hello? Who are you?" a girl opened the door. She had mousy brown hair, a heart-shaped face and dull brown eyes. All in all, boring. her outfit was awesome though. A little pale for me, but it suited her well.  
>I smiled at her.<p>

"Hi there, I'm Heather. I'm here to talk to you about something... Could I come in please?" she just nodded hesitantly. Smart girl.

When I walked in, the first thing I noticed was the sickly sweet smell in the air. I almost snarled.  
>Then, I noticed the vampire sitting on the couch. I did snarl.<br>My knives were out before my brain could fully process what the hell was going on, and I wished for the second time today that I had my gun.

Then it clicked in my mind that the knives wouldn't do jack squat against a vamp so I changed my plan.  
>I took Bella hostage, and pressed my back against the nearest wall. If the leech gets too close, I'll slit her throat, run to the car, grab the gun, come back and kill the vamp during his frenzy. Good plan.<br>I was about to speak the first part of my plan out loud, but the bloodsucker nodded his head and dropped to his knees with his hands behind his head. How'd he know?

"Well met, vampire" I finally said.

"I wouldn't say the same, Executioner" his voice held sorrow.

"Why are you sad, leech? Is it because you'll be eating before dinner time?" I spat.

He shook his head. "My name's Edward, by the way. And I'd never hurt Bella. She's all my life."  
>I laughed a humourless laugh at that.<p>

"You know what we call that? A lie. Damn straight, bloodsucker!" I laughed again. Just then, Bella spoke up.

"His name's Edward, you... heartless, cold-blooded, murdering bitch!" I grinned and tsked her.

"Now now, I'll take that as an invitation!" I decided I would kill her, that way I could follow my plan, then I'd be rid of both parasites! Great idea.

Just as I was about to slice through her jugular, six vampires ran in, causing my eyes to go wide.  
>Right then, I decided that killing Bella wasn't in my best interest, so I just nicked her shoulder enough for blood to come, and got the hell out of the way as a famished vamp lunged forwards.<p>

And just as I made a run for it, I felt my feet lift a couple inches off the floor.

"Fuck! JACOB!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as I got pinned to the wall by a blond vampire.

"Why would you kill our family, Executioner?" he asked, his voice calm.  
>I held back the urge to spit in his face. Negotiating, remember.<p>

"If I wanted you dead, you'd _be_ dead!" I hissed in his face.  
>He raised an eyebrow at me.<p>

"Oh? Weren't you trying to kill us just now?" he asked, mocking me. I pouted, and tried to cross my arms over my chest. It didn't work.

"I never go on a hunt without proper weapons. Do you see a gun on me?" I waited while he looked me over, and proceeded when he shook his head.  
>"I came here to do two things. One, interview Bella about you and if all went well, negotiate with bloodsuckers," I growled at him and shook my head in shame at him. I couldn't believe I was about to do this.<p>

"And attacking a vampire's mate is one of your tactics?" he stared at me with an incredulous on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, that was my reaction to seeing something that can kill- wait. What? Mate? A VAMPIRE HAS A HUMAN MATE!" I screeched the last part.

Not letting blondie enough time to answer, I turned to Edward  
>"You are one sick bastard, Eddie." I said as calmly as ever, even though I was hanging a good few feet off the ground and my neck was inches from a vampire's face.<p>

When I saw Jacob come in with my gun in hand, the good one too, I started grinning.  
>I bit down on my tongue, drawing blood, and shuddered at what I was about to do. But, desperate times call for desperate measures.<br>I quickly licked the vamp's cheek, ignoring the horrid taste, and let a trail of blood and slobber on the side of his face.

Blondie jumped back in shock, dropping me in the process and I bolted for Jake.  
>I literally jumped on him, making us topple over, and grabbed my gun during the distraction.<br>I ended up straddling him on the ground and grinning like an idiot.

"I could kiss you, but I won't because I've got work to do." I winked and got up, aiming the gun at the vampires who had lined up in front of me.

"Good. Now, on your knees with your hands behind your head!" I shouted.  
>No one budged, but the biggest one spoke up.<p>

"A gun won't do squat to a vampire, hun" he said with a smirk and a wink. I almost gagged.

"Want to bet?" I said, and pulled the trigger.  
>The bullet landed itself in his arm, and his blood-curdling screech of pain could be heard through the entire house.<br>And he fell to his knees.  
>Followed by the rest of the coven.<br>And the they put their hands behind their heads, except for the one I shot who only put one hand behind his head.

It was all really funny actually, the bullet hole was quickly rotting away.  
>And the one who had pinned me looked rather worried when he saw that.<p>

"So, ain't it a good thing we didn't bet?" I smirked as the bloodsuckers rolled their eyes.

"Could you please stop calling us that? It gets rather annoying." Edward said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what am I calling you? Vampires? In case you haven't realized, you _are_vampires" I said, humor lacing my Irish accent thickly.

"No, you keep on calling us bloodsuckers and leeches, or parasites. Please stop." he said.  
>Murdering walking-dead person say what?<p>

"Oh, and murdering walking-dead person too. We don't murder people." he added.  
>I stared at him for a moment.<p>

"You can read my mind? And I can't feel you? Stop it, and I will stop." I bargained.  
>He shook his head.<p>

"I'm sorry, I can't control it." he said with humour in his voice. Fine then. You wanna play like that, bloodsucker? Then go ahead.

I grinned when he groaned.

Suddenly, I heard the door open to the entrance and a man yelled out,

"Bella? You there?"


	9. Surrender

My eyes bulged, and I gulped.  
>I put the gun away, and went to see who was there.<p>

"'Ello?" I asked, peeking at the door. My accent was heavy with worry.  
>What I saw was the only thing capable of scaring me silly.<p>

"Who are you?" the police officer asked. I saw his badge. Oh god. The chief of police.

"Um, I'm Heather. Jacob's new girlfriend. He brought me to meet his best friend" I smiled at him.  
>I stuck out my hand towards him, and he shook it, a new light in his eyes.<p>

"Oh! Jacob's here?" he asked.  
>I nodded and brought him back to the main room, my eyes wide with fear.<p>

Jacob immediately came to see me as he spotted my terrified eyes, and I walked straight into his arms.  
>I took a deep breath to calm myself, since the police had my heart racing.<br>When I was calm, I turned around in Jake's arms and he pulled me to him. I smiled, fighting the urge to turn around and make-out with him while fighting my instincts that were telling me to bail.

"Dad?" came Bella's voice from behind.

"Yeah, Bells? Why didn't you tell me Jake had a girlfriend?" he asked.

I kind of zoned out after that, settling for giving a death glare to the one vampire left; Edward.

***

On the drive back with Jacob, there was an intense silence.  
>He dropped me off at my place, and I stormed in, pissed at how everything had gone.<br>Things were so not going the way they were supposed to. I needed space, and I needed to find something to do to clear my thoughts.  
>I grabbed my assault rifle, and decided I'd go practice shooting.<p>

The targets didn't stand a chance against my fire-power, and I completely destroyed about five of them.

"Are you alright?" came a voice from behind me. A voice that made my insides melt, while alerting my brain to shoot.

"Jacob, I know getting shot won't kill you, but it'll hurt like hell. I suggest you leave" I said, keeping my voice monotone.

"Don't say that, Heather. You won't shoot me" he barely sounded sure. I knew he was right, but you wouldn't catch me admitting it, not even through the biggest torture this world has to offer.

"Do you remember what happened last time Paul said that? And the bloodsucker?" I sneered, trying to prove it to him and myself that I would shoot him.

"Yeah, but it's different with me... Isn't it?" he asked, getting a step closer.  
>I loaded the rifle, and destroyed another target.<p>

"The only difference is that I won't kill you. Anything else..." I let the threat hang. But he and I both knew I was lying. I would never hurt him too much.

"Come on, Heather. You can trust me." he said, taking another step closer.  
>I took another shot at the targets. I was quickly running out of cans to shoot.<p>

"No, I can't trust anyone. Not even you, Jacob. It only brings pain." I reloaded the gun and took another shot. I felt the familiar prick behind my eyes, and blinked in to hold back the tears.

"I promise, I'll never let anything happen to you, Heather. You don't have to keep the mask up around me..." he walked even closer, and took away my gun.

"You can drop your defences with me, I promise I'll be there for you." he promised.  
>I lowered my head when I couldn't hold the traitor tears in anymore, and tried to choke back a sob, but it escaped.<br>Jake took me in his arms as I bawled my eyes out in his over-heated chest, sobbing loudly now, and ruined his shirt.

Sometime during my pity-party, I fell asleep in Jake's arms.  
>I couldn't believe I did that. I hadn't cried since I got kicked out of my parent's house, five years ago.<br>I don't know what took me, I just needed to let it all out.  
>I had to admit, I needed someone. I need someone to be there for me, I can't go on like this anymore, I'm not fit to be an emotional rock for anyone.<br>But he can't know that, just in case. He can't know I need him so much, he might break me if he does.

"Heather, are you awake?" Jake whispered in my ear. Now I was fully awake.

"If I hadn't been, I'd be now, dumbass!" I grumbled, turning over in my bed. Wait, bed? I didn't even remember making it home.

I turned back around, and looked Jacob in the eyes.

"Jacob, where am I?" I asked. He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss me, but I pressed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Jake, answer the question" my voice was dangerously close to hissing.  
>My throat was scratchy, and I was sure my eyes were red and blotchy from all the crying I had done... Yesterday?<p>

"You're at my place. You fell asleep on me, so I brought you here" he said, still staring into my eyes as though he were a hunter that just locked Lucifer back in his cage. That's probably what I'd look like.

Suddenly, I understood how he felt. I understood how bent he was on staying with me, because his life depended on it. On mine.  
>It was strange, because I suddenly felt the need to be closer to him too. I'm not sure I'd be able to hold back as well now that I knew how he truly felt, and understood it. I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep up the care-freecare-less facade.  
>He was leaning forward, and I surprised myself by leaning forwards too. We were so close when he stopped.<p>

"Are you sure-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because I mumbled something along the lines of  
>"Shut up, doggie" and grabbed the back of his head, crashing my lips on his feverishly.<br>I slipped my tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and he didn't waste one moment giving it to me.  
>Our tongues battled for dominance, as I ran my fingers through his silky black hair.<br>I shifted my position a bit, straddling him, and moved my hands from his hand to his chest.  
>And do you know what's the only thing that ran through my mind?<br>_Screw my reputation_.

I slipped my hands under his ruined shirt, and was about to pull it over his head when a voice resonated through the house.

"Jake? You home?" came Billy Black's voice, bringing me back to reality.  
>I froze, finally realizing what I was about to do and with who. Was I really...?<br>Aw man, what the hell had come through me? But maybe I really was ready. Ready to give up hunting? Never.  
>Ready to give in to the torment my brain is currently suffering? Yes.<br>I think I'm ready to finally give in to Jacob. And give him what he so desperately wants.  
><strong><em>Me.<em>**


	10. Fox is Back

**A****/****N****: ****Hi****! ****It****'****s****been****awhile****since****I****'****ve****updated****, ****hasn****'****t****it****? ****I****kinda****forgot****I****had****this****story****on****FF****as****well****as****Mibba****, ****so****I****was****concentrating****on****updating****my****Mibba****one****. ****Anyways****, ****all****is****well****, ****and****I****wanted****to****give****out****thanks****to****Lone****Ruler****and****Emily****Rush****for****reviewing****!  
><strong>**On****with****the****story****.**

Jake groaned from under me, and I chuckled.

"Yeah, dad?" he answered, slightly breathless.

"Come here please!" Came Billy's voice again. Jacob whined, but was getting up. I smirked, and kissed down his neck, and slipped my hands under his shirt, raking my nails along his abs lightly, making him moan with pleasure. He almost come back to bed. Almost.

"What was that, son?" Billy called back, and Jake glared at me slightly before heading out to go meet with his dad.

I laid down on Jake's bed for a moment, and inhaled deeply, taking in his husky scent.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Oh. My. God. I never thought this would happen in my seventeen years of existence.

I sound like a love-sick puppy.

Wait, did I just say _love_-sick? I whined, and got up, trudging back to the kitchen.

"And then Sam tells me that- Heather?" said Billy as I came in.

I just nodded with a small wave, and plopped down on Jacob's lap, at the kitchen table.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, looking up at Jacob's face.

He shrugged, and leaned down to kiss me. I eagerly met him half-way, feeling as though I could never get enough of him anymore.

"Am I mistaken? Is The Executioner really kissing a shape-shifter willingly?" came a voice I knew so well.

I froze for a moment, but then turned around, and when I saw him, I started taking in a deep breath, slowly getting up.

"Oh my god, block your ears people!" he shouted just before I screeched loudly with all the air I had in my lungs, and jumped on Connor, my best friend from my first home.

I kept on screaming as I jumped up and down with him in my arms, causing him to jump too.

When I finally stopped screaming, I sat down on Jacob again, and took a deep breath.

"How'd you know?" I asked as it finally dawned on me that he wasn't supposed to know about the supernatural world.

"I've grown up being a hunter. And when I heard that my best friend was the Executioner, the one hunter feared by all, I had to come and see you!" I was shocked at his answer. He was a hunter? Always had been?

I raised an eyebrow at him, and I'm sure my gaping mouth was very un-lady-like.

At my lack of response, Jacob took it upon himself to break the silence.

"And who exactly are you?" he asked, breaking me of my stupor.

"That's Connor Fox, my best friend ever that I used to see everyday... Until I became a hunter" I made the introduction, then turned to Connor

"And Connor this is Jacob... " I stopped there since I didn't know what else to say. I had no clue where we stood at, and Connor saw that immediately.

"hey, why don't we go to your place, O'Connell?" Connor said, gesturing to the door with his hand. I nodded, and looked back to Jacob's troubled face.

"See you at school, Jake" I said, planting a quick kiss on his lips, and getting off his lap to follow Connor to his car.

"So, Fox, what seriously brings you here?" I said. I knew he hadn't been completely truthful.

"Eh, I came for the hunt, and heard from one of the local Shifters that you were here, and their second in command imprinted on you. And from what I see... The monsters weren't lying." he said, looking at me from the side.

We got to the car, and hopped in, I was driving. He threw me the car keys, letting me start the ignition and head 'home'.

"Well... Yeah, I guess..." I mumbled, concentrating harder on the road than strictly necessary.

"And you gave up?" Connor asked me, skeptical.

"Connor, you know me better than that! I tried as hard as I freaking could to fight it, and keep away from Jacob, but it's so freaking hard to resist that level of devotion! Did you know his life depends on mine now? I'm the only thing holding him on earth. I die, he goes living zombie. I reject him, it's like his only reason for living doesn't want him," I ranted, but Connor interrupted with a question.

"Last time I checked, the Executioner didn't do guilt" he said.

"But it's not just about him, Fox. You have no idea how much it physically hurts for me to keep holding back from him like I do. You have no freaking idea how much I want him, how much I just want to give in! You can't understand the pull I have to _be_ with him!" by the time I finished my rant, we were at my place.

"But why don't you just leave?" Connor asked, and we got out of the car, locked it, and went inside the house.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Be-cause... Did you even listen? It hurts me almost as much as it hurts him to leave!" I was exasperated. What the hell was he doing when I was explaining everything?

"Well... Yeah I was listening, but i don't get it. How can it hurt you?" he asked, looking lost.

I sighed. This was going nowhere.

"I don't know. Anyways, talk to you later, I have to go to school" I mumbled.

I got dressed quickly, and slipped my knives and brass knuckles in their rightful spots.

I hopped into my car, which I had absolutely no clue how it had gotten there, and drove to school.

I was gathering my books from my locker when I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Guess who" came Jacob's whisper in my ear. I decided I could play with his mind a bit.

"Sammy, love, is that you?" I asked in a high-pitched, preppy voice, and fake swooned in his arms.

Jacob scoffed.

"Who the hell is Sammy?" he asked, sounding offended. I laughed, and turned around in his grip.

"Oh relax, doggie. You know I love you" I said, with a smile on my face.

He, on the other hand, was looking at my right, off in the distance.

"Come on Jake, it was just a joke!" I teased, smacking him lightly in the chest.

When he still didn't respond, I turned slightly to see what he was looking at.

To my great surprise, there were two people, a girl and a boy, standing and chatting near the fountains.

They were both an extremely pale white, and seemed to move with excess speed and grace. Vampires.

I smirked. This just might be what I needed to get back on track!

"I'll deal with them, don't move." I had to stand on my tippy toes to whisper it in Jake's ear.

Not waiting for his answer, I wiggled out of his grasp, and headed to the two new students.

"Hey, I've never seen you around before, are you new?" I asked in the same preppy voice I'd used, my irish accent well pronounced.

"Um, yes. You seem familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" the boy asked.

"I don't know. I'm Heather, you are?" I asked and smiled at them sweetly.

"I'm Jane, and this is Demitri. What's your last name, Heather?" The girl, Jane, asked. I grinned.

"O'Connell. My name's Heather O'Connell." I said.

Both vampire's eyes went wide.

"Executioner" they whispered simultaneously. I remembered where I had seen them now! They were part of that Volturi coven!

"How is Aro doing? Well, I hope?" I said, grinning wider as they gulped. He had offended me the time I had dropped by to see if their ranks needed thinning. Lets just say I wasn't one to spare bullets.

"He's... Dealing... What are you doing here, Executioner?" Demitri hissed at me. In a flash, I had a knife at his leg, discreetly of course, and I was smiling.

"I see you're losing your touch, Heather. Knives can't do anything against vampires" Demitri smirked. They were right. But they also didn't need to know that.

"Isn't that also what you said about guns?" I cocked my head to the side cutely, and they both visibly gulped.

Just then, they stiffened up visibly, and looked behind me at something far off.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm getting tired of this." I mumbled before turning to see what they were looking at.

Jacob was coming towards us, quickly followed by Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared.

I glared at Jacob when he came to stand beside me, leaving the other boys to spread around the vamps in a semi-circle.

"What are you doing here?" he growled at them. They sneered at him, of course.

"We were just getting to that" I mumbled, but no one was listening to me.

"None of your buisness, dog!" Jane hissed at him.

My jaw tightened, and I shot the pack a look that clearly told them to shut the hell up.

"Jake, I said I was handling this!" I almost whined. He looked down at me, and I pouted up at him.

"Not so tough now, eh Executioner?" came Jane's teasing remark. I knew Demitri knew it was better for his balls if he just kept his mouth shut.

"Jake, stick your tongue out." I said, not even looking at Jane.

He looked at me weirdly, but did it none-the-less.

I quickly wiped the knife on his tongue, as to get some saliva on it, ignoring the faces Jacob made.

I then plunged the knife deeply in Jane's thigh, smirking as she gasped in pain.

"I thought I already told you to shut up." I spat in her face.

"No, you didn't" she mumbled, wincing as I dug the knife deeper in her flesh, twisting it to get the maximum amount of pain.

"Now I did." I said.

She had to bite her lip to keep the scream from coming when I twisted the knife in her leg again, the other way this time to assure tearing of the flesh.

As if on cue, the bell rang and I pulled the knife out, slipping it back into my pocket silently, smiling to myself.

"We'll resume this later, I'm sure" I said pleasantly before turning and heading to class.

The shimmery light pink blood that covered the blade would make for interesting experiments later, of that I was certain.


End file.
